Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 52\% \times \dfrac{3}{4} \times 75\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 52\% = \dfrac{52}{100} = 0.52 $ $ \dfrac{3}{4} = 0.75$ $ 75\% = \dfrac{75}{100} = 0.75 $ Now we have: $ 0.52 \times 0.75 \times 0.75 = {?} $ $ 0.52 \times 0.75 \times 0.75 = 0.2925 $